


《宣言》番外篇:今晚月色真美

by TataTsui



Category: R1SE (Band), 何洛洛 - Fandom, 创造营2019, 创造营乙女向
Genre: F/M, 婚后 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TataTsui/pseuds/TataTsui
Summary: 终究还是对宁哥动手了
Relationships: 何洛洛×你
Kudos: 8





	《宣言》番外篇:今晚月色真美

五年之后。

优秀毕业生何洛洛带着新婚妻子回学校拜访老师的消息在一天内传开，每个收到请帖和喜糖的人都忍不住盛赞一句郎才女貌珠联璧合。

当你们牵着手甜蜜地走出办公楼时，一向浪漫的你，心中突然涌起了一个念头。

“不如一起去以前发生过故事的地方逛一逛吧。” 你提议。 已经离开校园三年的徐一宁欣然答应，笑眼迎上你热切的目光，“老婆说什么就是什么！”

在一片旖旎和甜蜜中，你们悄悄打开了落满灰尘的阶梯教室的门，走过了傍晚的操场，最后来到了当初的“老地方”。在天台逛了一圈下来，走到最近的楼梯间，五年前的回忆像水汽迷蒙的镜子被用力擦拭一样陡然清晰了起来。

你缩在你宁哥身后，不安地拽拽他的衣角，耳根已偷偷红了起来。糟糕，他今天好像也穿了一样的同款暗红色西装，你害羞地用手捂住脸，妄图给发烧的它降温。

“怎么了？”留意到你的脚步放慢，徐一宁扭头捏了捏你的脸，却被你脸上的温度吓了一大跳。他脚步顿了顿，发出一声轻笑，“是不是想到什么了？”

“没有！什么都没想，”你矢口否认，“只是觉得吧，你今天收拾得整整齐齐的，真好看。”

“是吗？”走到拐角的徐一宁挑了挑眉，转身抬起一只手臂把你圈在墙壁的小角落里。他伏在你的耳边，用故作低沉的嗓音接着说，“但我比较喜欢你把它弄乱。”

你脸红地用力捶了好几下他的肩膀，“别闹。” 最后一下你的手还悬在半空，被他一把抓住。

冬天顶楼的风甚是凛冽，只在一个转弯之隔的楼梯间，温度却陡然升高，晕得你的脸愈加红。尽管努力压制，你的呼吸还是明显急促了起来，心跳得快蹦出胸腔。

太令人沮丧了，怎么每次面对他的时候你都紧张慌乱得不像话，他却能云淡风轻地把你撩得脸红心跳。不公平。你恨恨地捏了捏他的手臂。

徐一宁眸里一暗，手里动作却十分轻柔。他扣住你的手，轻轻地放在左边胸前，“松开拳头，” 你听话照做，虽然隔着几层衣料，但你还是仿佛能感受到他传过来的温度。两个人的上身紧贴，感受着彼此的心跳，你晕头晕脑地，抬头踮脚，飞快在他唇上啄了一口。

他舌尖都还没伸出来，你就已经重新气鼓鼓地趴在他肩膀上，不禁又气又好笑。“案件重演吗？这次换你主动？” 

“可惜今天我没戴眼镜。你要换别的方式来帮我了。” 你脑袋懵懵，还没反应过来他在打趣什么，脑袋就被扳起来，几乎整个人被揉进他的怀里。

他的唇轻柔地落在你的唇上，带着暖意的湿气一点点在你唇上晕染。他似乎不急着撬开你的唇舌，一边用舌尖在唇上勾绘，另一边手冷不防突袭，伸进了你的裙底。

你一声惊呼还未来得及发出，就被他的长舌趁机长驱直入，在你口中搅动。每次接吻，你都只能任由他巧取豪夺，在他的攻势下你几乎无还口之力。

他在裙底虚晃一招，手便沿着腰线一路往上停在胸前，用不轻不重的力道摩挲揉捏着你的胸前的丰满。你感觉到自己的柔软被他一把握住，衣料摩擦下碰到了敏感点，你整个人仿佛触电一样，浑身酸软酥麻，手也无力地环绕着他的脖颈，整个人轻飘飘地被他托住。绵长窒息的吻，加上其他地方的四处点火，你的舌和人都几乎一并溶解在他炽热的怀里。

徐一宁的呼吸逐渐粗重起来，他的唇转移到了你的脖子，还有耳后那一小块敏感的地方，手也伸进了衣服里直接触碰，肆意停留。时不时捏捏你的红樱，或者在腰间的软肉抚摸揉捏。他呼吸的湿气让你每块肌肤都变得敏感易碎，迷糊之中你仿佛听到他沙沙地在你耳边问，“我忍不住了，在这里可以吗？” 

记忆已经模糊的你，记得当时好像是“嗯”还是“哦”了一声。

得到应允的徐一宁屈起一边的膝盖，顶进你的两腿间，把你压在墙上。他三两下解开了皮带，一把包裹住你的手，握住最原始的炙热。肿胀的巨物烫得让你害怕，但被控制的手无法表达它的胆怯，只能顺着他的动作轻轻滑动。

差不多了。徐一宁用你的手扶着越来越坚硬的欲望在你穴口蹭动。他在引诱你，只等你发出想要的信号。他不喜欢在这种事上强迫你，一直如此。

直到你嘴边溢出羞耻的细碎的呻吟，左手勾住他的头往下决绝地堵住了自己的唇，再迫不及待地将内裤扯下，下身也往前一送，将他的巨大吞入。

交合的瞬间肌肤相贴的两个人感受到彼此都颤抖了一下。他忍受着身下对更多快感的贪婪索取，手温柔地梳了梳你的头发，脸颊轻轻一贴。没过多久，唇舌进攻的节奏就和下体保持一致，扎实而深入。

他一下胜似一下卖力的顶弄让你只能牢牢圈住他的脖颈和后背来借力。你们之前从来没有过除了传统的俯式之外的别的姿势，这种克服重力不断冲向最高峰的体验你还是第一次尝试，刺激得头皮发麻。

徐一宁把你的一条腿抬起勾在自己臂弯中，找好方向更深入地进入你，你几乎被他固定在墙上，只能被动地承受他的撞击。你整个人挂在他的身上，为了借力只好揪着他的衣领和袖子不放。这身你出门前为他备好的规整的正装早已被弄得凌乱不堪了。

你的混沌被几层楼之外消防安全门的响声驱逐。吱呀的开门声在夜里格外清晰，让你清醒了几分。你的甬道在突然受惊中夹紧，还在卖力抽插的徐一宁发出了一声恶狠狠的低吼。你害怕得捂住他的嘴巴，“嘘，好像有人。” 

他停了两秒，在你掌心轻佻地落下一个吻，“别怕，不会上来的。” 一个不经意的笑之后，他头上的恶魔露出了獠牙。马上，局势就变了成徐一宁用手虚掩住你的嘴，趁着下身的紧致快感用力往最深处冲刺。你被他的挤压和索取惊得喘不过气来，徒劳地用手推开他，但这有气无力的动作于激情中的他无疑只是小猫挠痒。

还好冬天厚重衣物的缓冲减弱了肉体碰撞的声音，这种动静隔了几层楼应该还听不到吧。你安慰自己。但徐一宁恶意加快了速度的冲撞，每一下都仿佛让粗长直抵最深处，你忍不住呜咽出声。

还好脚步声没过多久，就在另一层的门后消失，你才终于松了一口气。极乐与痛楚总是相伴而生，刚才徐一宁被夹得够呛，却也体验到了无与伦比的快感。

奇特的姿势让每次进入都比以往更刺激敏感点，眼前发黑，发晕。你身体的重量似乎已经寄托在挂在徐一宁手臂的那条腿上。你的灵魂仿佛轻飘飘地飘在空中，身体靠着与他下身的唯一牵系有存在的知觉。

眼角逸出的泪水在极乐高温中蒸发，最后徐一宁直接把你抱了起来，借着身后的栏杆卸力，托着你的臀瓣进行最后的夹击。

一阵予取予求的厮磨过后，烟花在彼此眼前和脑中炸开。

你察觉到自己整个人瘫软在徐一宁的怀里，他低头帮你整理好衣服，抱着你微微喘气。

“今晚月色真美，”你看着天台半开的门泄在楼梯上的月光，嘟嘟囔囔地对他说。

  
他望着你微微颤动的睫毛，眼里也只剩今晚温柔的星光。


End file.
